Sickness of the Heart
by the-warner-syndrome
Summary: Hime gets sick and Bossun visits her. How will Bossun handle the sick Onihime? And how can he surpress himself from doing anything to the weak and innocent girl he loves? (So bad at summaries) Rated T One shot- BossuHime. Reviews are very much appreciated :) My second BossuHime fanfic :)


**Sickness of the Heart o0o Bossun x Himeko Oneshot **

It was a regular day at the Sket Dan club room. Bossun was folding origami while Switch was chatting with a friend online. Other than the keyboard's sound when typing and the sound of paper being folded, there was silence in the room.

Seconds pass until a ringing sound was heard which shocked the two. Bossun felt vibration on his left pocket and put his hand inside it to take out his cellphone. He flipped it open and on the screen showed: 1 New Message. "Who is it?" Switch wondered aloud, the sound coming from his laptop. Bossun pressed on the keys and looked at Switch.

"It's Himeko," he continued, "She says that she can't go here today because she's sick." a hint of worry in his voice, Switch noticed. Though Switch kept his face and computer voice expressionless, he knew emotions of other people just by hearing the tone of their voices and their face. And Switch noticed the young man's expression for quite awhile...but only to Himeko.

When Himeko failed one of her exams, he got mad and tutored her for the whole time. When he and Himeko where tsukkomi-ing, Himeko would always win even if Bossun was greater and it seemed as if Bossun would let her win. Every time he saw Himeko with Katou Kiri, he would always get mad and try to drag her away from him. And many more. Many, many more than even Switch could count.

"Didn't she just attend class a while ago?" Switch replied "Well yeah, but I guess she just tried to survive the whole day"

Switched looked at Bossun's depressed look and started typing. "I'll be going ahead," he stood up and carried his bag. "Momoka's having a concert today and I promised her that I'll be the first one there." he continued.

"Ah okay. See ya Switch" Bossun waved his hand and smiled. As switch was about to walk out of the room... "why don't you visit Himeko if you're that worried about her..." his voice trailed off and the last few words turned into a mumble. Bossun cluelessly tilted his head in question.

As the door closed, the boy sighed. _Yeah, I'll go visit her_. He actually heard what Switch's system mumbled. He has really good hearing.

Bossun looked at the message Hime sent. He stood up, closing the phone and putting it in his pocket and picked up his bag. "Seriously...Just one little fever and I'm already getting too worried about her" he laughed at the thought. He already knew his feelings for her ever since...when was it? He was never sure when and how it happened to be truthful. But maybe it was because of their relationship as best friends and Himeko's caring for him that made Bossun realize it. Or maybe it was because he started to mature now?

He walked to the door and exited the clubroom.

"Fujisaki where are you going? Your clubtime is not finished yet," it was a familiar,strict-toned voice. Bossun turned around in surprise and saw the president, Sasuke Tsubaki. Oh but what a better way to describe him as "Bossun's little brother"

"Everyone's leaving early since we had no requests. Switch had to go somewhere and Himeko's sick. I'll be visiting her since I'll be alone if I were to stay in the classroom," he lightly blushed at the thought of going to Hime's house. Tsubaki glared at him for a few seconds and walked pass him. "Well can you tell her to get well soon for me" he said. Bossun looked at him and nodded.

While walking out of the building, he paused for a while. _Maybe I should tell her I'll be visiting? _He debated at the thought and finally took out his phone to text her that he'll be coming over. "Maybe I should get her some Pelocans..." he muttered.

**oOo**

Bossun was in front of Himeko's house, holding a plastic bag of Pelocans on his right. He somehow felt nervous for the first time. This never happened when he would visit her, he thought. But maybe it was because of his sudden realization of his feelings that he became this nervous. He shook it off and tried to act as normal as possible. He opened the small gate and walked to the door, pressing the doorbell that made a buzzing sound seconds later. "Himeko!" he shouted, his voice trying to keep calm and his expression somehow indescribably... idiotic.

Seconds later, he heard heavy footsteps from the house. He tried to see through the peephole but was interrupted when he heard the clacking sounds and noticed the doorknob twist. The door swinged open and Bossun was surprised at the person who stood there. "Himeko? I thought your sick? Why did you have to answer the door?" he worriedly looked at her. They continued to walk inside and Bossun removed his shoes and placed his schoolbag next to it.

"My parents aren't home until next week so I'm alone and I can't just ignore you and let you freeze of staying outside my house, waiting for someone who isn't sick to open the door," her words were interrupted with coughs and she sniffed. Bossun's cheeks turned pink. "W-well you better rest now. I bought you Pelocans for when you get better" he said, lifting the plastic bag. Himeko surprisingly looked at him and smiled. "Thank you Bossun!". Bossun stared at the girl's smile, his cheeks turning red.

"W-well you better rest" he continued, cheeks turning back to normal. "No way!" she said. "I can't let a guest alone while I rest. And besides-!" Bossun suddenly placed his arms on her back and legs and carried her. "Baka! You should stop worrying about me and worry about yourself. You need to rest and I'll take care of you so don't worry." he determinedly protested. Himeko blushed and she was lucky enough that her sickness was able to hide it. She placed her arms on the boy's shoulders and whispered. "Thank you..."

Bossun smiled and walked up the stairs. Somehow it looked as if a prince was carrying a princess...oh fan fiction. It never fails us. But let's get back to the story.

Bossun entered the girl's room and slowly laid her on her bed. "You better rest. I'll just get you an ice pack and something to eat." Hime nodded and Bossun immediately went down. "Now..." he wondered aloud. "How the hell do you make rice porridge?"

**oOo**

Himeko silently stared at the ceiling. She smiled at the thought of Bossun visiting her and that he was worried about her that she didn't even notice herself that her cheeks were already burning red.

She turned to her left and looked at the pictures of her and Bossun together. There was one when she still had her Onihime hair and when Bossun didn't have the poppman hat yet- the one that she gave him. Another of her, Switch and Bossun, all of them lifting their right arm in front which showed their SKET logo. And another of when she and Bossun had that "date" and held hands. Apparently, Switch was able to take a picture of that moment and she wasn't sure whether to be happy, embarrassed or mad about this.

She sighed. She really liked Bossun ever since who knows when and she only realized it when Bossun saved her from the kidnappers. But one thing she was sure of is that Bossun doesn't like her back. She would always think it would be either because Bossun was still too childish to realize who he likes or because Bossun likes Saaya. "Well I kinda wish it was the first one..."

Suddenly, she heard clacking and squeaking sounds and saw the doorknob twist. The door opened and she saw Bossun holding a a metal bowl and a bowl... "B-Bossun..."

Bossun walked to her bed and sat on the floor next to her. He placed the metal bowl that was filled with ice and had a towel in the middle on the floor beside him and he placed the other bowl on the table beside Hime's bed. "I made rice porridge. I'm not as good in cooking as you, so don't expect it to be as delicious as the ones you make for us."

Hime nodded and removed the boy's hat. Her fingers tangled in his hair as she ruffled it, a smile appeared on her face. "I-I'm not a dog y'know..." Bossun blushed as he looked down. _If I was an actual dog, my tail would be wagging so fast right now though..._Hime laughed and removed her hand from his hair. She then turned to the soup bowl and reached out to hold the spoon... but Bossun immediately placed grabbed it before she could.

"Since you're sick...I'll be the one to feed you."  
"But it's not like I'm doing this because I'm like your pet for today or anything" he mumbled. Himeko laughed. "Yes yes." she happily replied, her cheeks turning red.

Bossun held the soup bowl and dipped the spoon on the bowl. "S-say ah..." he said, lifting the spoon near Hime's mouth. She stared at him and slowly opened her mouth. Bossun put the spoon to her lips and let her slurp the soup. "It's good..." she said.

**oOo**

Hime finished only half of the soup and Bossun finished the other half. She then lied down as Bossun placed the towel on her forehead. Himeko closed her eyes and cupped her hands on his cheeks. "Thanks,"she smiled.

Bossun held her hand and blushed. "Himeko..." his voice trailed off when he noticed that Hime had already fallen asleep. He lightly chuckled and leaned to kiss her forehead. "Your welcome" he whispered. He stood up and took out one of her mangas on the shelf. He then sat next to her again and started reading.

Hime turned away from Bossun. She blushed at the move Bossun made and sighed. _He's just doing it because we're close friends...right?_ she thought. She then closed her eyes again to sleep.

**o0o**

"B-Bossun..."

He closed his manga and surprisingly looked at Himeko. _She awake?_ He leaned closer. "B-Bossun I.." she mumbled and her eyes shut tighter. _A dream?_ he sighed. Why is it about him? Maybe it's one of those dreams where Hime would hit him multiple times until he dies and it scared him. Or maybe not...

"Bossun I...I..." she muttered. _I? I what?! This is making me impatient! Just say it Himeko!_

"W-wait..." she grumbled and sweat was running down from her forehead. "D-don't go!" her hands were shaking and what seemed like tears ran down from her eyes. "Bossun!" she yelled in her sleep.

Terrified, Bossun immediately held her shoulders and shook her. "H-Himeko...Wake up!" And so she did.

She sat up as buckets of sweat and tears came out of her. She was panting really hard and her face was pale, excluding her red eyes due from crying. "B-Bossun..." She looked around in horror and turned to him. "I just had the scariest drea-

Her words were cut when she suddenly felt the boy's arms wrapped around her, his chin on top of her head. He gently stroked her hair and whispered. "_Don't be afraid...I won't leave you anytime soon..._" She madly blushed and tried to pull away. How was he able to find out about her dream? And she suddenly remembered when her parents told her she speaks what she dreams... And that made her all the more struggle from his embrace but Bossun held her tighter as she did so.

Hime calmed down soon after and sighed. "I'm really sorry for anything weird I said while I was sleeping. But Bossun..." her face heated up and she looked up at him, her eyes showed a hint of embarrassment and innocence... something Bossun thought was really cute. He tried to lean closer to her face. He stared at her lips and... "Bossun, could you please let go of me..." her mouth was close to a pout.

Bossun blushed at the realization of things as he broke away from her. He scratched his nose and smiled shyly. "I'm really sorry Hime" he closed his eyes and fixed himself to a 'don't hurt me' pose. He waited a few seconds and opened his eyes in question. To his surprise he suddenly saw Himeko smiling sweetly at him and the light coming from the outside made her glow even brighter. Bossun thought Himeko really looked beautiful right now, _not that he didn't think of her like that in the first place_. He shook his head, trying to fight back his urge to kiss her.

Silence kept time move fast...the two were too nervous to even say anything. Himeko tried to open her mouth to speak-

"Hime..." he said softly. "Yes?" "I have to go...I...uh...forgot that I have to do...erm...something..." he mumbled. He stood up but immediately fell on his back when Hime tugged him by the end of his shirt. He turned around in surprise and looked at the girl who was breathing heavily and sad face which made him brokenhearted by the look of the innocent girl's expression.

"Don't go. Y-you told me you won't leave me here anytime soon..." she stood up and walked up to him, her eyes barely awake, her feet were wobly and her movement was going left and right, not forward. Bossun worriedly looked at her and grabbed her by the wrist, his grip tightened as she got closer to him.

"Ow! Bossun it hurts...What are you-" her words were cut and she felt something soft against her lips. Her eyes widened in shock to see Bossun, the boy she likes, kissing her! It made her happy and she felt his loving and a hint of apology in his kiss. But it was only a _feeling_... What did he really think of her? Why did he even kiss her? Her questions vanished as they broke the kiss. The two blushed.

"Himeko...I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to!" he scratched the back of his head and did his "don't hit me" pose again. He heard small giggles and he tilted his head in question.

"Baka. Sorry for what? For kissing me or for leaving me?"

"Uhm...Both..." He tried to laugh it off but his expression changed immediately. His arms held either her shoulder and he looked down.

"Himeko...I really like you... And I'm sorry for everything..." he blushed. Himeko smiled at his words and she felt like it was a dream. She flicked his forehead and he groaned in pain. "W-what the hell was that?!"

"Baka! I like you too..." her voice trailed off and she shyly looked to her right. "But maybe this is just a dream or maybe I'm just sick and hearing different words..."

He cupped his hands to her cheeks and forced her to look at him. She saw sincerity in his eyes and he nodded. "If it _is_ a dream, then my confession wouldn't be lousy like this"

He leaned closer and the girl avoided his gaze. "So I like you...and you like me...Am I right?" he said. She nodded with a blush. "Then...

"Can I kiss you...?"

Hime looked at him with shock. "B-but...I-I'm sick and it's r-really embarrassing a-and.." she stuttered... "It's out of your character..." she jokingly said with a chuckle. Bossun's expression changed. He stood up and threw his script toward the window. "To hell with this! I don't need no script dammit." He cupped her cheeks with either hands. "I love you and that's what matters! Script or no script!"

Seconds of silence passes by...

"Pfft-" Hime laughed at the boy's confession. She flicked the boy's forehead, making him flinch. "Idiot. I was just kidding." she chuckled. "And I love you too" she removes the boy's hat and ruffles his hair. The boy blushed with embarrassment and turned away.

Hime leaned forward and Bossun looked back at her. Hime closed her eyes and placed her arms on the boy's shoulders, her hands ruffling his hair. Bossun did the same and placed his hands on her waist. Their lips locked into each other. It was passionate, she thought. She could feel that he really meant his words and that he was serious- something she wouldn't have thought Bossun would have since he was always such an idiot. But there's a lot of things she doesn't know about this amazing leader.

Their lips parted seconds later, the two opened their eyes, both of their cheek's were turning pink.

"T-thanks for taking care of me, Yusuke" she smiled at him. Hime rested her head on the pillow. "I really love you..." her voice trailed off as she quickly fell asleep.

His fingers caressed her soft cheek. All he could hear was the girl's breather and the sound of the clock.

"Your welcome... I love you too" he leaned forward to give her a kiss on the forehead. "Please get well soon"

He placed his head on her bed as he too fell asleep of exhaustion. It was peacefull-looking, and sweet. And so, the two dozed off, hands held together and never once let go the whole time.

**o0o The next day o0o**

"A-achoo!"

A loud sneeze was heard from the Sket room. Bossun rubbed his nose and sniffled. His face was slightly red and he felt a bit drowsy. Hime took his temperature. "39.8... You're sick...

"I'm really sorry for making you sick..." she apologetically mumbled. Bossun patted her head and smiled. "Hey hey! It's not your fault. It's mostly mine," he said with a blush that practically wasn't too obvious because of his heated face. He leaned closer to her. "Besides... my _girlfriend_ will take care of me." he whispered. Hime smiled at the word _girlfriend_ and held his hand. "Yes'ir" she chuckled.

The two stood up and picked their bags, walking to the door. They both looked at Switch who was typing. "Bye Switch!" they said in unison. Switch looked up at them and typed. "See ya."

The door closed and Switch continued typing.

"Onee-sama! Bossman! Switch!" Switch turned to face the window and saw Momoka. He greeted her and complemented her about her new concert. She thanked him and looked around the room.

"Where's Onee-sama and Bossman?" she wondered aloud. Switch slightly smiled and pointed outside the window. Hime turned to look at the two figures in the sunset, walking out the building,their arms stretched out to hold each other's hand. Momoka turned back to Switch and tilted her head. "So they're..."

"Yehp" he replied.

"Since when?"

"Don't know, don't want to" he shrugged.

Momoka chuckled at the answer. "Well they look cute together." "They certainly are," he typed. "Those two...are the world's most unusual and idiotic couple I've ever seen" he looks outside the window.

He sees the two kiss. And seconds later, he sees Hime jump to kick the boy. Switch imagined himself in a facepalm.

_Certainly the most idiotic,_ he thought.

**The End**

* * *

**Is it okay? It's my second BossuHime fic :3 For the script scene... well my hands typed randomly since I can't think of a way for them to kiss...so I typed and typed and this appeared. No joke o.O**

Oh and please review :) I'll be making 2 more if it's liked. And maybe one M fanfic...though if you're the imaginative type...it's kinda weird o.O I'll also make a Momoka x Switch fanfic :3  
Anyways...Hope you guys liked it :)


End file.
